Secretary of Starfleet
Introduction The Secretary of Starfleet is a civilian position of the United Federation of Planets. It is a political position, similar to the Minister of Defense in many governments of the old earth. The Secretary of Starfleet is the highest position within Starfleet, after the President of the United Federation of Planets. Their responsibility are the overseeing of Starfleet as a whole to ensure that it operates according to Starfleet regulations and Federation Laws. The Secretary of Starfleet does report directly to the President of the United Federation of Planets and has a great autonomy in regards of the management of the fleet. He passes on operation procedures and requests made by the Federation Council, takes care of greater issues and problems within the fleet and is responsible for the management, with the goal to maintain an efficient and powerful Starfleet, able to face any threats the United Federation of Planets may encounter and to make sure it is able to complete any tasks assigned to it. However, the Secretary of Starfleet is not in command of the fleet, unless the command is given to them by the President of the United Federation of Planets. The Commander in Chief of Starfleet otherwise remains the President. The Secretary of Starfleet does more take care of the every day civilian work of the fleet and deals with lower Flag Officer rank promotions, etc. unless directed otherwise by the President of the United Federation of Planets. Appointment and Mandate The Secretary of Starfleet is appointed by the President of the United Federation of Planets, as a member of their cabinet. The Secretary of Starfleet remains in office, until the legislative period is over, unless they are removed from the position earlier or decide to resign from that position. After the end of the legislative period, the Secretary of Starfleet must be reappointed, when the new cabinet is built. Otherwise they will loose their office. Tasks and Duties The Secretary of Starfleet is - after the President of the United Federation of Planets - the highest authority of Starfleet and as such in command of the several civilian administrative and management tasks of the fleet. What tasks and duties are performed by the Secretary of Starfleet is generally defined by the President of the United Federation of Planets, who may give out individual responsibilities, tasks and orders, for their Secretary. However, the Secretary of Starfleet is generally seen as the part of the chain, between the Commander, Starfleet and the President of the United Federation of Planets. In that position, the listen to compains and issues of the Fleet Admiral - if they are not directed to the President directly and are responsible for recommending personnel for promotion to Flag Officer ranks to the President. Additionally the Secretary of Starfleet does award the officer warrant for the Warrant Officer 2nd Class and the Warrant Officer 1st Class. Though not in command of Starfleet in general, this role may be bestowed upon them by the President of the Untited Federation of Planets. In addition the Secretary of Starfleet may assume command of the fleet as temporary Commander in Chief, in cases where the President is unavailable to perform this duty. The Secretary of Starfleet may recommend changes in fleet structure, personnel, training or in any other part to the President of the Untited Federation of Planets and does provide detailed information about the fleet's operational status to the President of the United Federation of Planets and to the Federation Council. Military Rank The Secretary of Starfleet is a civilian position. They do not hold a military rank, unless they have been active member of Starfleet prior to their appointment, in which case they would have retired officer status, with their old rank. In the civilian hirarchy, the Secretary of Starfleet is a minister and the second in command of whole Starfleet, after the President of the United Federation of Planets. The Secretary of Starfleet in peace-times may be authorized, to widely manage and run the fleet by himself, reporting to the President frequently, only requesting permission for critical or high level decisions. Category: UFP Political Offices Category: UFP Ministers Category: UFP Civilian Positions